


Five More Minutes

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Five More Minutes

Pushing the button to your floor you were standing in the elevator with all your shopping bags, hearing the voice sounding your arrival on floor 12, you picked up all your bags and stepped out, collected your keys from your bag as you approached your door, hearing shouts coming from within you rolled your eyes, you knew exactly who it was and why they were shouting. 

Closing the door you placed your keys in the bowl on the side table hearing more shouting from the living room, walking down the hall into the living room you peeked around the corner and saw Thranduil sitting on the sofa in his underwear with a headset on and a control in his hand, shaking your head at the site you moved around the doorframe and leaned on it as a smile started to spread across your face. 

"Having fun?" You asked making Thranduil jump at the sound of your voice. 

Turning to face you Thranduil let out the breath he was holding, "Yes I am, I have already completed three quests" he spoke as a smile slid onto his face before he turned back around and started playing again. 

"So what was all the shouting about?" You asked twisting your face up in confusion. 

"Oh, the character wouldn't move" Thranduil answered.

Shaking your head again, you turned and picked up your shopping, putting the food and drink away into the kitchen, while leaving the home decoration bag in the living room, and taking your new clothes to the bedroom. 

Returning to the living room, you sat down and watched Thranduil playing his game, while you pulled your phone out and sent a text to one of your friends asking how her first day at work was. 

After watching Thranduil for an hour, you stood and started placing the new decorations around your house, taking photos on your phone to send to your friend, turning to Thranduil you wet your lips and asked "have you had anything to eat yet?" watching him shake his head in a no motion, "I'll make us dinner" you said as you made your way to the kitchen and started to prepare it. 

....

Setting the table you placed the plates of food down on the table and called Thranduil, filling the glasses up with wine, you lit the candles and called him again, still not getting a response, you left the dining room and walked to the living room. 

"Dinner is ready Thranduil" you spoke as you entered the room. 

"I just need to complete this mission" Thranduil said. 

"Thranduil, it's getting cold" you huffed.

"Five more minutes" Thranduil pleaded. 

"I'm timing you" you said, as you left the room and went back to your dinner. 

Sitting at the table you were sipping your wine, as your phone lit up and sounded the end of the 5 minute timer you set, shutting it off you placed your wine glass down and wet your lips to call Thranduil again but as your eyes rose to the door, you watched as he walked in with a smirk on his face as he sat down at the table, picking up his knife and fork making you smile and shake your head as you reached for your knife and fork as well.


End file.
